


[Podfic] Where Grantaire Got the Vest

by omundovaigirando



Series: omundovaigirando's podfics [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Google Drive, Grantaire's past, Grantaire-centric, M/M, Pining Grantaire, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, dropbox, sweet but a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omundovaigirando/pseuds/omundovaigirando
Summary: "My own thoughts on the barriere du maine incident, or, basically, a drabble exploring 'what if Grantaire used to believe in the same things Enjolras does now?'"00:06:59 | Written by Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome.





	[Podfic] Where Grantaire Got the Vest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Grantaire Got the Vest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868578) by [Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome). 



> I debated for _ages_ whether I should say words with a French accent or my normal accent; I opted for my normal accent. Sorry if my pronunciation's annoying - I tried my best ^_^

Where Grantaire Got the Vest—Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome  
Read by omundovaigirando  
Length: 00:06:59

**Streaming and download:[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-669986408/podfic-where-grantaire-got-the-vest-by-pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5s5kao3uvvfdcou/Where%20Grantaire%20Got%20the%20Vest.mp3?dl=0) \- [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZB0EWis60y6hcVj10KIXyDmoQK5nWd4Y)**


End file.
